1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of testing the wet crack performance of soap bars and to make a permanent record by way of graphical representation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been a standard practice to evaluate all soap crack test results on a crack rating scale of 0 to 5. A "0" rating would be the best with very little or no cracking and a rating of "5" the worst with heavy fissure type cracks. While this rating method provides for a numerical value rating of cracking, it does not make it possible to provide a consistent means for comparison nor allow for consistent results because it is based on a testers ability to objectively evaluate the results, especially with more than one individual conducting the evaluation.
Various changes in soap plodder construction, composition, amount of water, temperature and speed of operation have an impact in the resulting wet crack proclivity of the soap bar. By providing for a graphic reproduction of the wet cracking, various soap bars can be compared and improvement on the wet cracking characteristics can be achieved. The present approach to wet crack testing is based on the inventors newly discovered cross-sectional grain structure of all extruded soaps which is similar in nature to the grain structure of the cross section of a tree trunk.